Logic
by Winged Monkey
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to Anger. Donatello's POV.


_A/N: Donatello is the hardest turtle for me to write as, so if there's any ooc, I'm really sorry._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT**

* * *

My name is Donatello.

I practically live for logic.

And right now, I'm in one of the most illogical situations I've ever been in. You see, there's this Foot ninja asking for my help. Not Karai or anyone like that, but just a normal, everyday ninja. I guess something happened between her and Leo, though I don't know what it is. She just said that "Blue" did something for her – though I can't imagine what. I think Raph might know considering the length of a reasonably calm talk between him and Leo a couple of weeks ago and since I keep hearing him rag Leo about pretty girls.

But now I'm the one talking to a pretty, human girl.

Who happens to be a Foot ninja.

And she wants to leave the clan.

I told her that the last time anyone tried to leave, they were found washed up in the river with a knife stuck through their back.

She said she didn't care; she just wanted out.

"So then why exactly are you coming to me?"

"So you can kill me."

"WHAT?!?"

As I said, the most illogical situation ever.

She smiled grimly. I didn't like the look of it. Usually when someone has that look, they're about to tell you something really bad.

"As you said, death is the only way out. I would much rather die in battle with honor than to take my own life or be consumed by these continual petty wars. That is why you must kill me."

I told you, something really bad.

"Look, lady, even if I wanted to kill you – which I don't – I couldn't. The most I could do would be to give you a concussion bad enough to crack your skull and send you to the hospital, but you would still live through it."

"Just try it, turtle! Do something! Anything! Throw shurikin or whatever! I don't even care anymore!"

Her voice is getting more maniacally hysterical by the minute. Great. I've got a crazy, screaming, enemy ninja on my hands. And my brothers think my life is _boring!_

"Hey! Hey! Just calm down!"

I'm speaking in my calmest voice to try to get her to stop. It isn't working.

"I just need to do _something!_ If anyone has even seen me talking with you, I will be doomed to years of torture before sweet death can claim me!"

She spins around and starts to pace back and forth. Oh boy, I really wish Mikey or Leo were here. They'd know what to do. Leo's always calm, so it might rub off on her. And Mikey can make anyone smile, even Raph – and that's saying something. I rub my forehead. This is giving me a headache. I fix machines, not people's problems. It's just not logical!

Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like one of Mikey's Star Trek re-runs. The craziness is rubbing off.

"Look. Why don't you just take a plane or something out of town? Relocate to someplace that the Foot isn't."

She sits down on the cement. At least the hysterics seem to have passed. Let's hope that the mania did too.

"You're right. I need to approach this like an adult. Hysteria is a sign of weakness. Emotions are weakness. And I must not be weak. The Foot is everywhere. The Foot is strength."

She said this very flatly, like it was something she had repeated hundreds of times before. I realize with a pang, that she's probably heard it for years now and has been forced to keep everything inside. It just leaked out tonight. I hope Leo never does that. It would be very scary. Her eyes are rather dull now. I think this is worse than when she was going crazy. She shook her head with a start.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I should probably go."

She stood up to leave and I grabbed her arm. I don't know what I was thinking.

"I can help you get onto one of the busses heading out of state without being caught, but after that it will be up to you. You'd probably be safe in Texas or someplace like that. And you should probably change your name after you arrive. But I really can't help you more than that."

"Thank you so much!"

I feel like her smile could melt me.

"You should probably get your stuff first."

Her smile vanished. _Shoot!_

"I have nothing except for some money in my pocket. It is the way of the Foot. Nothing you have is ever truly yours. They own everything, even you."

"Then I guess that will make traveling easier."

I tried to get the smile to come back. It worked. I grin back. Am I falling for this girl? Stupid teenage hormones! I mean, it could never work anyway.

"We should probably get going."

I nod in agreement. The bus station is quite a ways away, but we manage to make it without being seen. There's only a couple of lights in the ticket building and one outside so there are a lot of shadows around. Perfect for me, but also perfect for other Foot ninja. I'll have to be very careful. She gets ready to leave. All of a sudden, she spun around and planted a kiss on my cheek. Oh my gosh! She just kissed me! I feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Thanks for everything!"

She walked into the light of the ticket building. Without her mask, her ninja outfit just looks like a black sweat suit. Just as she finishes purchasing a ticket, a bus pulls up and she boards it. I wonder if I'll ever see her again. I don't even know her name. She gives me a small wave as the bus pulls out. I wonder where it's headed. I could probably find out, but I won't. She needs a new life away from everything that could ever remind her of here. And that includes me.

I'm suddenly finding myself thinking about what she said. 'Thanks for everything.' I didn't really do anything.

I feel like I'm walking on air on my way home. It goes completely against logic, but I know logic isn't everything. She kissed me. Oh gosh, she _kissed_ me!


End file.
